houseonhauntedhillfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle
Kyle was Dr. Richard Hammer's assistant. He was killed at the House on Haunted Hill. Biography Return to House on Haunted Hill Kyle was Richard's assistant at university. One day, when he hears that Sara Wolfe, who was helping Richard find the Baphomet Idol, has been killed, he goes to Richard's office to inform him, and he finds that Richard and student Michelle are making love. That night, Kyle, Richard and Michelle travel to the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane, where Sara claimed that the Idol is hidden, and begin searching the abandoned facility. Soon, Desmond Niles and his team arrive and force Richard and Kyle to help them and Michelle find the Baphomet Idol. Kyle searches the basement of the old asylum with one of Desmond's henchmen, whom he recognizes as Norris Boz. After Kyle tells Norris that during his boxing days he "fought like a girl", the two return up to the building's lobby. When Kyle notices something moving by a sofa, Norris goes to investigate, and the sheets on the sofas come to life and restrain him. As Kyle watches in horror, the sheets tear Norris apart, leaving him screaming and catatonic. Ariel, Desmond, Richard and Michelle then return, and Kyle confronts Ariel about the house really being haunted. Just then, the facility goes into lockdown, sealing virtually all the possible exits with iron gates. When Desmond threatens Ariel and Richard with a gun, Kyle, Ariel, Paul and Richard capture him and Michelle and set about escaping the house. When they discover that the asylum's old washroom is directly above a sewer line, they decide to travel through the asylum to there to find a drain to escape into the sewer through. The group take a captive Desmond and Michelle with them, and Kyle guards Desmond, holding him at gunpoint. While the group are passing through the asylum's hydrotherapy room, Desmond and Michelle break free, and Desmond throws Kyle into the hydrotherapy pool. Ariel dives into the pool and saves Kyle from drowning, but moments later, they are attacked by the ghosts of the asylum patients who died from the hydrotherapy. Kyle and Ariel try to climb out of the pool as the ghosts launch an attack, but when Kyle tries to force one of the ghosts attacking Ariel off of her, the ghost attacks him instead. Despite Ariel's efforts to save him, Kyle is dragged into the pool's murky depths and vanishes - while Ariel is pulled out of the water by Richard and Paul. After he died, Kyle's ghost joined those of others trapped in/by the house. However, Kyle's soul was freed from the facility (along with the others) just hours after his death, when Ariel removed the Baphomet Idol from the house. Relationships Richard Hammer Kyle and Richard apparently had a bond, as, despite Kyle's antics, Richard was the most upset by Kyle's death. Michelle Kyle clearly fancied Michelle; though he also considered her an idiot, as he jokingly pretended to make a hollow space detector go off when pointed at her head. Ariel Wolfe Kyle apparently cared about Ariel, as when one of the ghosts in the hydrotherapy pool attacked her, Kyle tried to save her and lost his own life in the process. Trivia *Kyle is similar to Andrew-Lee Potts' other character, Connor Temple from the British television show, Primeval. Category:Characters Category:Return to House on Haunted Hill characters Category:Deceased characters